


muddy puddles and yellow umbrellas

by artemisia_HQ



Series: Kagehina Shorts [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hinata is just an oblivious dumbass, Just another episode of soft kageyama, Kageyama is not so oblivious wink wink, M/M, Rain, Sharing an umbrella, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because to me he's a soft dorky baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: “I-I figured you didn’t have an umbrella so—” Kageyama trails, still staring intently at the poor, unsuspecting pothole lake.“So...?” Shouyou prompts.Dark blue eyes snap up at him with a glare. “So I came to get you, you stupid airhead! You’re gonna get sick just waiting out the rain here!”Shouyou huffs. “Why are you suddenly mad?”“I’m not mad!”“Yes, you are! You’re even red in the face!”As Hinata waits out the unrelenting rain, an unexpected savior comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499759
Comments: 15
Kudos: 306





	muddy puddles and yellow umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yongarasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongarasu/gifts).



> Here I am again with another short drabble (wait isn't that kinda redundant? Drabbles are supposed to be short in the first place but oh well, technicalities ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) from a prompt given to me by my good friend and fellow Kagehina enthusiast Yuzu. I hope you like it, hun, and thank you for the fluffy prompt! ♡♡♡
> 
> I have more of these in store so expect me to spam the kagehina tag this week (*•̀ᴗ•́*). Most of them are fluffy nonsense but maaaaybe I'll sneak in some angst XD
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy some soft Kagehina, particularly Kageyama being the soft, tsun-tsun baby he really is („ಡωಡ„)

Rainwater trickles from the awning of Sakanoshita store and it pools on Shouyou’s open palm. He stares at it as another drop descends, followed by another, and another. It’s sort of hypnotizing; hearing the water make a _plop plop_ sound as it hits the tiny lake nestled in his palm but it becomes monotonous after a minute. He lowers his outstretched hand and rubs it up and down his soaked uniform pants, which he belatedly realizes, is kind of pointless.

He heaves another sigh as he watches his fellow students pass by with their umbrellas and raincoats. _Good for them_ , he thinks pitifully, because unlike his negligent and unmindful butt, they listen to the weather forecast that morning and heeds the warning of an afternoon rain.

Breaking out of his own pity party, he gives himself a figurative smack in the head and he giggles when he realizes Kageyama would have done it for him if he is here, coupled with a torrent of expletives and scolding about being _‘a careless and irresponsible dumbass.’_ The mental image he has of Kageyama—all growly and gruff as he spouts his limited dictionary of uncreative insults—is so vivid that his giggling escalates into a full-on laugh.

Turning around to face the glass door of the shop, he brings his hand up to flatten his limp hair, squints his eyes as narrow as they can go, purses his lip to form a half-pout, half-frown, then grumbles in his best Kageyama-voice,

_“You should have brought an umbrella, dumbass! You’re so irresponsible, dumbass! You are such a dumbass, dumbass!”_

He holds the impersonation (which is, in his completely honest opinion, near-perfect) for a good ten seconds before an uncontrollable snort escapes pass his lips and he doubles over and bursts into a laugh, so loud that a couple of girls passing by shoot him wary looks but he’s too preoccupied with his absolutely _golden_ sense of humor and comedic genius and—

“What the hell are you doing, _dumbass_.”

Shouyou’s laughter stops to a grinding halt and he stiffens at the sound of that deep, growly voice he was mimicking just a minute ago. Very slowly, he turns around and, yep, that’s the real deal right there, glaring laser beams at Shouyou and he looks intimidating even under the bright yellow umbrella he’s holding.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asks again as he approaches Shouyou and Shouyou instinctively takes a step back until he’s pressed against the glass door.

“N-nothing!” he says, ignoring the way his voice comes out as a high-pitched squeak. “Waiting for the rain to let up! Obviously! I’m not doing impressions of you or anything stupid like that!”

 _Is that muddy puddle deep enough to dive into?_ Shouyou wonders in desperation as he contemplates why his stupid mouth likes to run off and detach itself from his brain.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama jibes as expected but he sounds mildly amused, and is he actually smiling? It must be the rain blurring Shouyou’s vision because it’s gone the next second and there’s the usual frown on Frownyama’s face.

“What are _you_ doing here? I thought you went home already,” Shouyou asks. Afternoon practice was canceled due to some personal business Coach Ukai had to attend to (also the reason why his shop is closed and Shouyou is left freezing outside) and the team went home early. Except for Shouyou because he’s an airheaded idiot who forgot his raincoat.

Kageyama unexpectedly flinches at the question and he’s suddenly found something _really_ fascinating at the same muddy puddle Shouyou was tempted to dive into and Kageyama looks like he wants to do the same.

“I-I figured you didn’t have an umbrella so—” he trails, still staring intently at the poor, unsuspecting pothole lake.

“So...?” Shouyou prompts.

Dark blue eyes snap up at him with a glare. “So I came to get you, you stupid airhead! You’re gonna get sick just waiting out the rain here!”

Shouyou blinks then huffs. “Why are you suddenly mad?”

“I’m not mad!”

“Yes, you are! You’re even red in the face!”

“That’s not—ugh!” Kageyama rubs a hand on his face, which only makes it even redder. “Do you want to freeze out here or do you want to go to my house?” he mumbles incoherently in his palms that Shouyou barely hears him and even then, he’s not quite sure if he heard him correctly.

“Y-your house?”

Kageyama makes an exasperated noise. “That’s what I said, stupid! Do you want to or not?”

“Fine!” Shouyou grumbles as he steps down and stands beside Kageyama under his ridiculously bright yellow umbrella. “You could’ve asked nicer.”

Only a sharp _‘tsk’_ answers him. Without any preamble, Kageyama suddenly starts walking and Shouyou has to double-time to keep up with Kageyama’s fast pace and stupidly long legs.

They shuffled in awkward silence under the small umbrella. Kageyama takes up all the space because he’s ginormous, not to mention the kilometer of distance between them, and half of Shouyou is getting drenched, the rain pelting and lashing through his soaked jacket.

He slowly inches closer towards Kageyama, and it seems that Kageyama has also noticed Shouyou’s predicament and does the same and their shoulders bump, making them both flinch.

“S-Sorry!”

“Sorry.”

They both retract a little but their shoulders still brush against the other as they continue their walk towards Kageyama’s house. Shouyou has never been there before and he also had no idea that Kageyama lives so close to their school. Must be why he’s always so early, which is an unfair advantage, Shouyou grouches mentally.

What’s also unfair is he’s _still_ getting wet and he involuntarily shivers as the cold rain drizzles on him. Taking a small, hesitant sidestep, he nudges closer until he’s literally shoulder-to-shoulder with Kageyama. He feels Kageyama tense up but he doesn’t say anything, just stalwartly staring straight ahead.

And all of a sudden, there’s an arm around Shouyou’s shoulders and a large hand gripping hard on his bicep, pressing him close, closer, to a warm, solid body, and for one second (or maybe two, Shouyou can’t really tell since his brain is malfunctioning at this point), his heart jumpstarts inside his ribcage.

A cough and then,

“It’s better this way.”

The point of contact between them sends a spark of electricity that fizzles beneath Shouyou’s skin and it spreads from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes and eventually settling warm and soothing in his chest. He feels all _guwaaah_ and _fuwaaaah_ , but it’s a different kind when he hits a perfect spike, a feeling he can’t quite identify but knows is there.

And it _is_ so much better this way and Shouyou just nods in agreement, an unbidden smile tickling in his lips. He risks a sideway glance up at Kageyama and he’s absolutely sure he’s not imagining it this time because the soft, warm smile that lights Kageyama’s face is unmistakable, accentuated and glowing even brighter under the hue of his yellow umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest, I was tempted to stretch this out but I bailed out at the last second im sorry xD maaaybe I'll get to continue it and make a chapter 2 of this?? But i can't make any promises lol. I'm rambling, I'll shut up now. 
> 
> ***  
> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
